Martin Lazzari
Martin Lazzari is a supporting protagonist and environmental biologist who was introduced in the 2017 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, and later reappeared in its 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Appearance Martin is depicted with an average body build, blonde hair and green eyes. He, like Haruo Sakaki and Yuko Tani, possesses a pale complexion. Personality Lazzari was depicted as driven, and intelligent, serving his role as a biologist extremely well. He was one of the few people within the ship's crew who was able to accurately discern what was going on with Earth, being able to figure out the "fog" wasn't caused by weather, but by the planet's flora and fauna. He was also shown to know how to carbon date objects, leading to a more accurate timeframe for humanity's absence on the planet. In addition to carbon dating, he also confirmed that Godzilla and the Servum were of the same family, rather than separate beings. Relationships Haruo Sakaki Houtua History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Lazzari makes his first appearance following Metphies' meeting with Haruo Sakaki, where he, alongside the Committie debate on what to do, following the realization that Tau-e is uninhabitable. When debating the merits of returning to Earth, Lazzari speaks on how the planet's environment should've calmed down in their absence, but is countered with the equally likely possibility it got worse. Later, following the confirmation of Godzilla's presence on the planet, Lazzari is seen speaking with the Committee about the monster. He states that the creature is acts in solitude, over a pack, and is able to back that up due to radiation readings, which seemingly eliminates the idea of multiple Godzillas, or at the very least makes it unlikely. When asked about how Godzilla survived all this time, Martin brings up the potential of hibernation or dormancy for the creature. Alongside this, he also brings up how the monster may very well be immortal. He's later present as Haruo briefs the Committee on a method to defeat Godzilla. Martin would later be seen with a group consisting of him, Haruo, and Yuko Tani, alongside some other ground forces. After studying plant life, Martin warns against touching the plants, as they can cut through metal with ease due to their sharpness, demonstrating this by attempting to cut a leaf with his blade, resulting in the blade's destruction. Lazzari would later encounter a claw mark in a nearby tree, but before being able to examine it, would be called over by another member of the group for what would turn out to be the fossilized ruins of a bunch of buildings. He concluded that, rather than the buildings themselves having remained, plant-life itself fossilized in the shape of the buildings which had long since vanished. When Haruo became emotional at the fact that the planet hadn't "forgotten" humanity, Martin was the one to reassure him that the planet was still their Mother Earth. Martin would later rush back to the Company A camp site following the sudden attack by the Servum, and he would begin studying a deceased Servum. Lazzari was baffled at the existence of the creatures, noting they weren't a part of the record of species for Earth, and thus, must've been a sudden variant. He would later reveal that he was able to use carbon dating to accurately know how much time had passed since humanity had left the planet, noting it was around 19,200 years, over the previously estimated 10,000. Lazzari would later take a fang from the Servum back for study, and would note a similarity not only between the Servum and Godzilla, but between the two organisms and the flora of the planet. Following this, Martin would be present on one of the salvageable landing crafts left from the Servum attack of Company A, alongside Haruo, Yuko, and Metphies as Godzilla suddenly arrived. Afte the ship's crash, Martin would evacuate the craft, and would be the first to note Haruo's plan of trying to figure out Godzilla's shield system via attacking it. However, he would also be the first to deduce that the damage being caused by Haruo wasn't enough to cause the shield to raise. Lazzari would be present to witness Eliott Leland's sacrifice, which revealed key knowledge to Godzilla's shielding system. When Metphies passed on his command power to Haruo, Martin would be present to hear both's speeches, and eventually would salute to Haruo. Once the battle against Godzilla began, Martin would be relegated to a post behind the front lines, and would overhear the plan to utilize landing craft to draw Godzilla into a diversionary route, quickening the plan's pace. He was shocked once the monster was stopped in its tracks by the collapsing of rocks on top of it, and would be a part of the crew determining Godzilla's shield recharge rate, for proper attack maneuvers. As Haruo suddenly rushes in to finish the job with his power suit, Martin's once again able to deduce his plan to use an EMP probe to disrupt the noise pattern Godzilla creates. As Haruo orders the artillery to fire on his position, in spite of the risks, Martin was visibly surprised to see the lack of self-preservation he displayed, and in turn, saw that the electromagnetic waves generated by the probe were going haywire inside the giant beast, who violently exploded shortly after. The next morning, Martin would talk with Haruo, and expressed doubts that this Godzilla was the original that attacked humanity, so long ago. Haruo expressed bewilderment, given the creature was identical, which is what tipped Martin off in the first place, as nature is defined by change, over stagnation. He hypothesized that the creature was mostly likely an offspring of the original that seemingly inherited the original's aesthetic and abilities, and that also brought up the possibility that this wasn't the last one. Haruo would express his content nature as they at least had a viable counter to Godzilla, now. Martin instead just hoped he'd never have to cross that bridge again. However, soon after, the original Godzilla suddenly awoke from a mountain nearby, surprising everybody involved with the prior operation. As Haruo would move to distract the beast with one of the remaining vehicles, Martin expressed doubts the idea would even work. He, alongside Haruo and a few others who're left behind, didn't evacuate. Shortly after, he would be caught in the shockwave caused by Godzilla's tail. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Godzilla: The Planet Eater List of appearances *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters Category:Military